Le piano
by HebiDoku
Summary: Alors qu'il joue pour sa Muse, enfin il peut le lui jouer réellement, enfin il pourra faire passer ses sentiments, tout en espérant...


Le piano

Il jouait, les yeux fermés, ses doigts couraient sur les touches, avec une douceur sans égale. Son visage était calme et paisible, quelques froncements de sourcils lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il était seul.

Combien de fois avait-il eut envie d'avoir des gens qui l'écoutaient, qui fermaient les yeux pour se laisser bercer par son talent, ses mélodies n'étaient vouée qu'à une seule Muse, la seule personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Draco Lucius Malfoy se trouvait dans son immense manoir, au beau milieu de la nuit à jouer du piano, totalement plongé dans son monde et dans l'espoir de faire venir sa Muse, qu'il ne pouvait voir que sous ses paupières closent.

Insomniaque qu'il était devenu, il passait le plus clair de son temps à composer de nouvelles mélodies, il ne savait exprimer à haute voix ce qu'il exprimait couché sur ces touches de musique et lorsque ses doigts glissaient le long des touches, c'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il n'avait jamais faite.

Il lui manquait toujours quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, pour trouver les paroles qui suivraient sa mélodie, il ne chantait jamais, sa voix, lorsqu'il jouait ses morceaux, était bloquée dans sa gorge par tout les sentiments qui le submergeaient, sa voix n'aurait que le détour d'un pleur, de sanglots non coulés.

Toutes les fenêtres du manoir étaient ouvertes, le mois de juillet était en place, la chaleur de l'air se faisait sentir, mais au milieu de la nuit un léger courant d'air faisait frissonner doucement Draco qui continuait de jouer.

Blaise, avait eut l'idée du siècle, l'anniversaire d'Harry était pour dans deux semaines, c'était court deux semaines. Il paraîtrait aussi que le brun avait une sorte d'adoration pour le piano, Blaise avait donc eut l'idée de demander à Draco s'il accepterait de jouer pour son ancien ennemi.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il arriva devant le manoir à dix heures tapantes avec Ron, son amant, ils toquèrent à la porte et Draco vint leur ouvrir, il avait renvoyé tout ses elfes de maisons ne supportant plus leurs remarques sur son teint, sur sa fatigue etc.…

Draco les regarda longuement tout les deux, Blaise ouvrit la bouche mais le blond le coupa avant même qu'il ne commence sa phrase

- Que faites-vous ici ?

-On voudrait te demander un service. Exposa Ron

Il soupira bruyamment en passant une main dans ses cheveux pâle.

-Tu comptes nous laisser dehors ?

Draco regarda derrière lui comme s'il regardait s'il avait des choses à cachés puis ouvrit la porte plus grand pour les laisser passer, ils rentrèrent donc et émirent tout deux un hoquet de surprise en voyant l'état du manoir. Ils rentrèrent dans, ce qui semblait être, le salon.

Blaise se retourna vers lui, une expression choquée inscrite sur son visage.

-Draco, qu'as-tu fais des elfes de maisons ?

-Je les ai mangés. Déclara t-il avec une expression très sérieuse

-T'es dégoûtant !

-Ignoble surtout !

-…Et vous me croyez ?

Ils parurent soudainement très soulagés

-Peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tes vêtements, ta bouffe, et je ne sais pas trop quoi, traîne t-ils partout dans cette pièce.

-Je te déconseille d'aller voir les autres pièces.

-par Merlin, Draco, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Ron se désintéressa de leurs discussion, et observa la pièce sans se préoccuper des vêtements, la pièce était dans les couleurs blanches et grises, très douce, pas ternes malgré les couleurs, un seul endroit semblait propre, aucun vêtements dans un rayon de trois mètre, le piano noir, brillait, aucune poussière ne le recouvrait.

On remarquait donc que le piano était souvent utilisé et respecté.

-On voudrait que tu joues du piano. Dit Ron en coupant leur échange peu intéressant.

-Pardon ?

-Dans deux semaines, on fêtera l'anniversaire d'Harry, et il aime beaucoup le piano, on voulait donc lui faire une surprise et on aimerait que tu joues.

Il regarda un à un Ron et Blaise, le rouquin avait un regard décidé, un regard de gryffondor

-Vous vous fichez moi ? Même s'il savait qu'ils ne se moquaient absolument pas de lui. Qu'est-ce qui vous dis que je joue du piano ?

-Tu en jouais à Poudlard, tu nous avais montré à Pansy et moi, enfin on t'avait harcelé.

-Et tu en joues encore puisque il est propre, tu as l'air d'y faire attention. Continua Ron

Draco grogna

-Et si je n'ai aucune envie de jouer devant un public ?

-Mais tu nous connais tous.

-Pourquoi je jouerai pour des gryffondors ? Et surtout pour Potter ?

-De toute façon, Draco, je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant que tu nous aies dit « oui ».

- Profites-en pour faire le ménage alors.

Il se prit un regarde noir de la part de Blaise

-Tu me prends pour ton elfe de maison ou quoi ?

-Autant que tu serves à quelque chose.

Le noir serra les poings et inspira longuement pour se calmer, à côté Ron souriait doucement

-Si on range tout le manoir, tu joueras pour nous ? Pour Harry ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis !

-D'accord, Blaise ? Fit-il en ignorant le blond, on range et il jouera pour l'anniversaire d'Harry.

-D'accord.

-Je n'ai pas dis oui.

Mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas, jusqu'à quatorze heures ils nettoyèrent grâce à la magie, Draco les regardait sans rien faire, se disant que le manoir avait enfin retrouvé son charme d'autrefois. Quand ils eurent fini Ron se dirigea vers le blond et lui tendit des papiers, Draco remarqua que c'était des partitions.

-Tu peux choisir celle que tu veux.

-Je ne sais pas lire les partitions.

-Et comment tu joues du piano ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de partition, je crée mes mélodies moi-même.

-Mais tu vas t'en souvenir ?

Blaise posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amant, avec un léger sourire

-Draco, je viendrai pour voir ce que ça donne.

-Tu resteras sur le palier.

-A plus !

-Au revoir, Malfoy, et merci.

Ils partirent et Draco se sentit comme si on venait de le berner, il soupira et fixa son piano, il n'avait jamais pensé à faire écouter sa mélodie à sa Muse, il soupira, il ne ferait que se ridiculiser mais au moins il l'entendra enfin, sa déclaration d'amour.

Même si elle ne comporte que des sons, au moins il n'avait pas besoin d'en créer une autre, il la connaissait par cœur, depuis le temps qu'il la faisait. Il s'assit sur son canapé –propre- et soupira, qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait de se retrouver devant lui après tant d'années ? Il s'endormit, et ne se réveilla que le lendemain quand il entendit quelqu'un sonner à sa porte, il n'avait donc pas mangé une journée entière, son ventre le lui rappela, mais pour une fois il se sentait bien, reposé, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien.

Il se leva du canapé et alla ouvrir, Blaise se trouvait sur le palier, un sourire aux lèvres

-J'vais prendre une douche.

-Tu viens de te lever ?

Un regard noir lui répondit, Draco n'avait jamais été du matin, même s'il se sentait bien, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne restait pas énervant, il laissa donc le noir s'installer dans son salon qui était toujours aussi propre et partit prendre une douche longue et chaude, la buée s'était installée sur les miroirs de la pièce et il y faisait une chaleur étouffante quand il sortit de la salle de bain un frisson le parcourut, la chaleur de la pièce avait été remplacée par celle de la chambre beaucoup plus fraiche.

Quand il redescendit il découvrit Blaise appuyant sur les touches de son piano avec un air très concentré sur le visage, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir d'une partition

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Blaise sursauta et faillit tomber de la chaise, il savait comment pouvait réagir Draco si on touchait à son piano

-Euh…J'essayais de me souvenir de ce que tu nous avais joué quand on était encore à Poudlard…

Draco lui sourit doucement, il s'installa à côté du noir sur le banc devant le piano et se mit à jouer le morceau avec fluidité, un sourire nostalgique s'installa sur le visage de Blaise, il ferma les yeux pour mieux imprégner la musique dans son esprit.

-Blaise, l'interpella t-il tout en continuant à jouer, je voudrais que Potter ne sache pas que ce soit moi qui joue.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchit cette nuit, s'il sait que c'est moi qui joue sa joie sera faussée c'est évident, il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas que ce soit moi.

-…Et comment je fais ça moi ?

-Je ne sais pas tu m'entoures de noir, pour ne pas qu'on me voit, c'est à toi de trouver. Et puis après tout c'est son anniversaire il est évident qu'il ne m'inviterait pas. Alors je joue mon morceau et je me casse ok ?

-Prends un cadeau.

-Quoi ?

-Tu dois bien lui offrir quelque chose.

-Mais…Je joue déjà.

-S'il ne sait pas que c'est toi, il ne viendra pas de toi. Donc tu dois lui en offrir un.

-Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai déjà accepté de jouer pour son anniversaire, il est hors de question que je lui achète quelque chose.

Un soupir prit Blaise

- Bon, fais-moi écouter la musique.

-Surprise.

-Quoi ?

-Surprise.

-Mais…

-Y a pas de mais qui tienne.

Blaise repartit donc la queue entre les jambes avec un air boudeur, une semaine passa et l'état du manoir recommençait à devenir catastrophique mais Blaise n'était pas revenu, il avait été vexé de ne pas connaître la musique avant les autres.

Draco se promenait, il fixait d'un air désintéressé les passants ou les boutiques, cette nuit encore il n'avait pas dormit il s'était contenté de jouer du piano, rejouer cet air qui exprimait tout ce qu'il ressentait, deux jeunes femmes l'arrêtèrent dans son chemin, elles battaient des paupières et étaient couvertes de maquillages, bien plus qu'il n'en faudrait, le fond de teint trop prononcé, les paupières surchargés et les lèvres d'un rouge vif pour l'une et rose pâle pour l'autre

-Bonjour ! S'exclamèrent-elles dans un même ensemble, une continua la phrase. On vous à aperçut et on n'a pas résisté à l'envie de venir vous voir, vous vous appelez comment ?

-…Fut la seule réponse qu'elles reçurent.

Il les dépassa et continua son chemin sans un regard en arrière, il n'aimait pas se faire draguer comme ça dans la rue, ou plutôt il n'aimait pas se faire draguer tout court, c'était lui qui devait prendre les rennes, il aimait contrôler les choses.

Il passa devant une boutique de bijoux et observa la vitrine d'un œil morne tout en continuant d'avancer, quand un bijou l'interpella, l'attira à rentrer dans la boutique. Un vendeur s'approcha immédiatement de lui

-Bonjour, monsieur, puis-je vous aidez ?

-J'aimerais voir le collier en vitrine, celui avec un émeraude.

Le vendeur acquiesça de la tête et lui rapporta le bijou en question il expliqua

-C'est un très bel objet, ses formes arrondies lui donnent une certaine fluidité, c'est de l'or blanc, vous ne trouvez pas que l'on dirait que l'or blanc cherche par tout les moyens à se rapprocher de l'émeraude pour finir par ne le tenir qu'une fine branche. Ne vous en faites pas on dirait qu'il est fragile mais en réalité il tient très bien, jamais il ne se brisera. L'or blanc est très solide, vous pouvez vous doucher avec il ne s'en ira jamais.

Le tout avec un sourire commerçant sur le visage, Draco l'avait écouté avec un visage blasé, ses explications ne l'intéressaient pas, il répondit simplement

-Je le prends, c'est un cadeau.

-D'accord.

Le vendeur se rendit alors dans l'arrière boutique et en revient quelques secondes plus tard avec une boîte rouge et du fil pour l'entourer, mais avant qu'il ne mette le collier dans la boîte Draco le coupa

-Non, je ne veux pas de cette boîte.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne veux pas de cette boîte. Je n'aime pas les couleurs. Qu'avez-vous comme couleurs ?

-Eh bien nous avons du rouge, de l'orange, du vert, du gris ou du noir.

-Noir.

Le vendeur acquiesça et retourna dans l'arrière boutique, il installa le bijou dans la boîte et la referma dans un « clap » il mit du ruban rouge autour de la boîte et fit passer le blond en caisse.

Blaise se trouvait devant sa porte à sonner vigoureusement et à taper du pied, quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit, Draco portait une simple chemise noire déboutonnée des trois premiers boutons et un jean tout aussi noir descendant un peu sur les fesses, on pouvait donc apercevoir son boxer d'un violet foncé, ses chaussures noires, elles aussi, brillaient de s'être fait polie.

Les yeux gris parcoururent le noir du regard, il portait une chemise verte totalement ouverte –il faisait bien trop chaud pour la laisser fermée- dévoilant son torse magnifiquement sculptée, le regard gris tomba sur le pantalon de lin noir qui tombait parfaitement sur ses chaussures noires.

-Bah enfin ! T'es en retard !

-Tu ne m'avais pas donné d'heure.

-…Ouais mais ça fait vingt minute que je sonne.

-Je dormais.

-…Tu te fous de moi ? Il est six heures et demie.

-Quand la fatigue vient, je prends.

Un soupir prit le noir qui finit par abandonner, il regarda à nouveau son meilleur ami et déclara

-Draco…Tu ne t'es pas coiffé.

-Ah ! J'y vais !

-Non !

Blaise le retint par sa manche avant qu'il ne se retourne complètement

-Blaise ! Laisse-moi aller me coiffer !

-Non, tu prends bien trop de temps ! De toute façon je transplane !

-P'tain !

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin d'un appartement bondé, à l'abri des regards

-Bon Draco, je t'explique comme tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache que c'était toi qui jouais, j'ai installé une sorte de voile noir tout autour du piano. On ne te verra pas, Ok ?

Le blond soupira en acquiesçant, il fouilla dans ses poches puis tendit à Blaise une boîte noire entourée de ruban rouge au noir, qui fixa avec des yeux exorbités l'ex serpentard.

-C'est toi qui m'a dit que je devais lui offrir quelque chose. Alors prends, tu lui donneras. Moi je vais attendre dans un coin, dis moi quand je devrai jouer.

-AH, attends ! Je dois te dire que tu seras au milieu de la pièce, mais il n'y aura qu'une faible lumière donc on ne te reconnaîtra pas.

Il entendit son ami grogner de mécontentement mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Draco se rendit donc dans un coin de la pièce et regarda tout autour de lui pour voir comment tout s'organisait, il y avait déjà plein de gens.

Il ne reconnaissait pas tout le monde, mais ce n'était pas important, il s'en fichait pas mal, il jouait et après s'en irait. Il soupira, il stressait un peu à l'idée de le voir, il serait sans doute autour du voile.

Blaise revint le voir

-Tu pourras passer facilement par la gauche, d'accord ?

Draco acquiesça

-Dis, tu ne vas pas partir directement après ?

-Bah, si pourquoi ? Tu ne voudrais pas que je reste à une fête à laquelle je ne suis pas invité, quand même ?

-Mais Draco…

- Tais-toi un peu, s'il te plait. Ca ne me dérange pas.

Blaise vit son ami s'éloigner vers le piano

-Ca ne te dérange pas ? Alors que c'est à lui que tu penses sans arrêt ?

Blaise soupira, il voulait tellement revoir un sourire sur les lèvres de Draco. Lorsque Harry arriva, il fut accueillit par un torrent de « joyeux anniversaire » de « surprise » pendant cinq bonnes minutes, de loin Draco vit le sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry, il sourit à son tour, heureux de revoir ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué.

Il s'installa sur le piano, et peu à peu la salle se tut, une légère lumière l'éclairait mais personne ne pouvait deviner que c'était lui.

-Harry, pour commencer voici une petite surprise pour toi. Savoure !

C'était le signal de départ.

Draco inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, il posa délicatement ses doigts sur les touches du piano et il lança sa déclaration à travers la mélodie.

Le son qui s'échappait des touches était doux et délicieux, quelque chose que vous aimez entendre glisser à vos oreilles, cela faisait comme des mots d'amour murmurés. Comme une caresse qui ne s'estompe jamais, qui va faire frissonner chaque parcelle de peau.

La mélodie s'amplifiait, on la sentait résonner à l'intérieur de soi, elle marquait l'esprit. Harry sentit, comme plein d'autres, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau salée. Cette mélodie lui enserrait le cœur et s'acharnait à lui mettre les sentiments à nus.

Il approcha d'un pas, pour entendre un peu plus de cette mélodie, Draco le regarda derrière le voile, lui seul pouvait voir. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, espérant transmettre tout ses sentiments dans cette composition.

Ses doigts couraient le long des touches blanches et noires, il ne s'arrêtait pas, enfin, enfin il pouvait lui dire, et ses sentiments passaient enfin à la personne destinée ! Il n'était plus le seul à l'avoir dans la tête sans pouvoir sans passer, il n'était plus seul en cet instant.

Il profitait de cette connexion pour mettre à nu ses sentiments, pour les exprimer enfin. Lui qui avait, durant tellement d'années, enfermés ses sentiments pour être doué. Pour que personne ne connaisse ses faiblesses.

La mélodie commença à s'éteindre, les dernières notes se jouaient, mais jamais il ne quitta le regard d'Harry derrière le voile. Jamais il ne décrocha son regard avant la dernière note. Et lorsqu'elle se fit entendre, un tonnerre d'applaudissement envahi la salle, mais Draco s'en fichait, il voyait juste cette larme couler le long de la joue d'Harry.

Il était heureux. Il avait réussi à faire plaisir à son brun. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier un temps ce sentiment d'ovation, de joie absolue. Puis il revint à la réalité lorsqu'Harry s'approcha à nouveau du voile, il s'enfuit alors et disparut rapidement.

Quand Harry ouvrit le voile, plus personne n'était derrière.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'anniversaire, Draco traînait comme une limace sur son canapé, et le désordre était revenu. Comment pouvait-on passer de la joie absolue au chaos le plus total ? Blaise était venu le voir quelques fois après, mais il n'avait vu aucun changement dans le comportement de Draco.

Et pourtant, quelle tristesse enserrait son cœur dans un étau sans vouloir l'en libérer. Lorsque la sonnette retentit, il soupira, que Blaise lui voulait-il encore ? Il se leva et alla ouvrir, il ne su comment réagir lorsqu'il vit Harry sur son palier.

Ils restèrent à se regarder de longue minutes, avant que Draco ne prenne la parole

- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Tu me laisses entrer ?

Draco pensa au linge sale, assiettes sales mais surtout au piano qui trônait dans son salon. Il secoua donc la tête pour signifier qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser rentrer.

-…Bien, Ron…Ne sait pas mentir. Il a bien essayé de me faire croire qu'il avait engagé un pianiste mais…Enfin bref, il ne sait pas mentir et il a finit par avouer.

Draco s'appuya sur le chambranle de sa porte. Il attendait la suite, mais comme elle ne venait pas il décida de reprendre

-Et donc, comme tu as su que c'était moi tu es venu me voir ? C'est gentil mais je leur ai rendu service contre un autre service.

-C'était quoi ?

-Qu'il range mon manoir, et qu'il ne divulgue pas que c'était moi, ils n'ont fait qu'un demi. Bon si ce n'est que ça, j'ai d'autre chose à faire !

-Attends ! Tu…Ta musique était magnifique j'aimerai l'entendre à nouveau !

Draco se pinça l'arête du nez, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille maintenant ? Il voulait juste être seul, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais il préférait se dire ça plutôt que d'espérer quelque chose de la venue d'Harry.

-Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne joueras pas à nouveau !

Il soupira alors un coup, et s'écarta pour laisser passer le brun.

-A droite.

Harry suivit les indications et tomba sur le salon, il resta dubitatif en voyant l'était du salon

-Merlin…

Draco eut un sourire en coin rapide

-Que veux tu que je te joue ?

-Le même morceau que la dernière fois.

Draco enleva les vêtements d'une chaise qui trainait, et l'y installa près du piano, lui il s'assit sur son banc et releva le clapet du piano, il caressa tout d'abord les touches comme dans un rituel puis refit apparaitre cette mélodie.

A nouveau elle reprit aux tripes Harry, il ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter par le chant, Draco se permit de le regarder, il était magnifique, il ne trouverait jamais personne comme lui. Il était fichu.

Lorsque la mélodie prit fin, Harry le pria d'en faire d'autre, de recommencer encore et encore. Ce fut un bruit de tonnerre qui les sortit de leurs transes. La chaleur était trop forte, le ciel éclatait.

-Mince, il est déjà si tard. Hm, merci Malfoy.

Draco hocha de la tête et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte

-Juste, une dernière chose, la mélodie que tu as jouée à mon anniversaire, elle était destinée à quelqu'un ?

-…Oui.

-Oh…

Et il s'en alla sous la pluie chaude de l'été.

D'autres jours passèrent ainsi, Harry n'était pas revenu, et Draco continuait sa vie morne. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, il avait enfin décidé de ranger un peu ce manoir ! L'état en était devenu insupportable.

Il passa donc une bonne partie de la journée à ranger, nettoyer, laver…

Ce ne fut que tard le soir, que quelqu'un d'autre vint lui rendre visite. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il trouva un rouquin avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Weasley ?

Ron se permit d'entrer dans la maison en poussant légèrement le blond, il entra dans le salon et siffla devant le rangement

-Wah, eh bien, tu as appris à ranger ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et je ne t'ai pas permis d'entrer chez moi !

-Oui mais je devais te parler ! Et je n'avais aucune envie de rester sur le palier pendant trois heures.

Il s'installa sur le canapé. Draco lui resta debout, les bras croisé, près d'un mur. Ils se contemplèrent quelques instants puis Ron reprit

-J'ai vendu la mèche.

-Je sais.

-Harry est venu te voir il m'a dit. Dis-moi, cette mélodie que tu as joué pour l'anniversaire d'Harry était bien pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco se demanda si Harry lui avait tout dit, s'il lui avait dit qu'elle était destinée à quelqu'un et qu'il répondait oui maintenant cela voudrait dire qu'il s'intéresse à Harry, mais s'il répond non, le rouquin va lui demander pour quelles raisons il a joué cette mélodie à l'anniversaire d'Harry plutôt qu'une autre.

De plus il se doutait que Blaise savait et, étant en concubinage avec Ron, devait lui avoir dit son penchant pour un certain brun. Dans tout les cas il était fait.

Ron attendait la réponse avec une certaine impatience. Si Draco continuait de réfléchir comme ça en l'ignorant il allait le frapper !

-Oui.

Ron sauta littéralement de joie

-Je le savais !

Il se rassit ensuite

-Dis –moi, si tu en pinces pour Harry…

-Je n'en pince pas…

-Ne nie pas ! Malfoy ! Je sais, Blaise sait, Hermione sait et tellement d'autres personnes ! Il n'y a qu'Harry qui ne voit rien, et toi qui reste dans ton coin ! Merde, Malfoy avant tu n'étais pas comme ça ! Tu disais toujours les choses, quelles soient blessantes ou non ! C'est grâce à toi que durant la guerre nous n'avons jamais été pris au dépourvu, tu nous conditionnais tellement aux pertes…

-Vous me l'aviez reproché !

-Evidemment ! Chaque fois qu'une équipe allait se battre tu ne cessais de dire qu'elle allait mourir, imagine l'état dans lequel tu nous mettais ! On voulait croire qu'on allait gagner mais tu étais toujours là à parler des morts ! Et tu nous angoissais ! Mais finalement nous avons compris après, sans doute trop tard pour demander pardon pour tout ce qu'on t'a dit !

Ron se triturait les mains, il était gêné de dire tout ça de but en blanc et de remercier son ennemi de l'époque.

-Tu semblais…Sans vie, et totalement égoïste, on a voulu croire que tu étais juste un mec qui prenait son pied pendant la guerre ! On aurait dit que ça t'amusais tout ça !

-Tu peux en revenir au sujet principal ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu continues de parler de ce temps !

-Parce que Malfoy, tu t'es perdu à ce moment !

Draco soupira bruyamment, il leva les yeux au ciel mais Ron reprit

-Il t'arrivait encore de sourire à cette époque mais peu de temps après, quand tu as perdu…Ta famille, ton titre, et tes richesses…Tu n'as plus jamais été le même. Blaise ne cesse de me parler de ça ! Mais ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu pourrais redevenir celui que tu étais avant, pas entièrement, mais avec Harry tu pourrais te retrouver toi-même ! Et en plus de cela, donner du bonheur à la personne que tu aimes.

-…Je vais être clair. MA vie ne te regarde pas, MA vie ne regarde personne, MA soit disant relation avec Potter, totalement fictive que vous vous imaginez, ne vous regarde pas. Donc maintenant sors de chez moi et retourne tailler une pipe à ton mec, d'accord ?

Draco lui montra de la main la sortie, Ron ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, il se leva et passe près de Draco qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

-Malfoy, tu te prives de bonheur, mais tu prives aussi Harry de bonheur.

-Foutaises !

Et il claqua violemment la porte au nez de Ron, Draco se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira bruyamment, il en avait marre de tout ça, pourquoi venait-on encore l'emmerder jusque chez lui !

Il retourna à son salon, et pensa…

Pendant plusieurs jours il réfléchit, il réfléchit longuement pour finalement arriver à une conclusion. Le rouquin n'avait peut être pas tord mais le reconnaitre sur le moment avait été insupportable, insurmontable ! Il n'avait pas pu, pourtant, ces phrases lui avaient fait plaisir, mais l'idée d'avoir été mis à nu ne lui plaisait pas !

Il aimait avoir le contrôle, dans tout ce qu'il faisait, mais Potter avait toujours été un cavalier fou dans sa partie d'échec ! Incontrôlable et imprévisible, il ne voyait jamais les coups qu'il allait faire avant de les subir !

Potter était la seule personne sur laquelle il acceptait cette part d'imprévisibilité.

Alors il se décida, après tout, il fallait bien avancer un de ses pions un jour ou l'autre.

Il se rendit donc à l'appartement d'Harry et resta longuement devant la porte, maintenant qu'il était là il ne savait pas quoi faire, il allait sonner et ensuite ? Dire « bonjour ça va, au fait je t'aime », non ce n'était pas possible ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à redescendre les escaliers, il vit Harry les monter, leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry stoppa son ascension des escaliers.

-Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Hm…Je voulais te parler.

Harry sembla surpris mais lui ouvrit finalement la porte pour le laisser rentrer chez lui.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et restèrent silencieux un bon moment, sirotant leur thé dans un silence pesant.

-C…Cette mélodie que j'ai joué pour ton anniversaire…

-Non, c'est bon ne rajoute rien, tu voulais la faire entendre à quelqu'un qui était présent lors de cette soirée, je comprends !

-Tu n'y es …

-S'il te plait ! Ne dis rien d'autre, je…

-C'était pour toi.

Harry avait essayé de l'empêcher de parler en lui mettant les mains sur la bouche mais quand il entendit sa phrase, il se figea. Ils se regardèrent longuement pour juger l'autre, voir s'il mentait ou s'il allait le repousser.

Draco n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de sa vie. Mais il restait droit tout en fixant Harry sans ciller, il attendait juste une réaction.

-Pour moi ? Draco hocha la tête, Juste pour moi ? Sérieusement ? De nouveau un hochement de tête

Puis Harry sourit doucement, il se pencha un peu plus vers Draco et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco savoura son premier baiser avec la personne qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'il rouvrit légèrement les yeux, ils avaient reprit vie.

Alors il se jeta sur Harry le renversant sur le canapé et le submergeant par son poids, Harry se mit à rire légèrement devant cette nouvelle passion. Draco alla l'embrasser pleinement, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour jouer avec l'autre. Ils entamaient une danse charnelle avec leurs langues.

Les mains se firent baladeuses, caressant, passant sous les vêtements pour toucher un peu plus de peau, pour enfin savourer cet échange, les baisers se firent pressants, et le blond descendait de plus en plus bas pour goûter cette peau offerte.

Les vêtements se retrouvaient à terre, dans un pêle-mêle invraisemblable, chacun touchait l'autre dans l'espoir d'en apprendre les contours le plus rapidement possible, pour rattraper tout ce temps seuls, sans la véritable personne désirée.

Harry écarta un peu plus les jambes pour que Draco se place mieux, celui-ci se redressa pour admirer le corps étendu devant lui, il eut un sourire en coin des plus charmants. Draco lui fit lécher ses doigts et il s'y appliqua.

Tout en enfonçant un de ses doigts dans l'anus d'Harry, Draco le suçait ardemment, l'enfonçant dans sa gorge et avoir son goût au fond de la bouche, Harry lui tenait les cheveux et gémissait, rejetant sa tête en arrière pour savourer un peu plus ce traitement.

Lorsqu'il eut bien détendu l'anneau de chair Draco enleva ses doigts et se plaça devant l'entrée, attendant un signal du brun. Celui-ci hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres, près à savourer à nouveau cet instant. Il ne demandait que ça, se faire posséder par ce magnifique blond au corps magnifique !

Draco le pénétra d'un coup sec, entrant en lui rapidement, il le laissa s'habituer quelques instants puis débuta un mouvement de va et vient intense, le pénétrant sauvagement.

Leurs cris se mêlaient ainsi que leurs corps, ceux-ci claquaient ensemble, s'emboîtaient avec désir, cherchant toujours plus, ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, pour étouffer leurs cris trop intenses, et dans leurs regards ils se faisaient passer toute la passion, le désir, et les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient, sans retenu.

Enfin ils étaient réunis.


End file.
